


A Warning to a Careless Fool

by Anatthema



Series: The Gods of Vlas-Kaj [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatthema/pseuds/Anatthema
Summary: I am the earth given will. I am the shriek of the prey and the snarl of the predator. I am the tempest storm and the thundering waves, the primal cry which crushes civilization to dust. I am the endless wrath of every corner of the planet. All which is consumed and all which is created was born beneath my watch. I am the renewal of life after the scorch of the flame, the sapling which persists after all hope is lost as the primal forces continue their growth. I am the raw untamed wilderness which spans beyond what mortal minds can comprehend, the magical heartbeat of the planet pulses through me. All your advancements, every pitiful mortal innovation of magic, you owe to me.
Series: The Gods of Vlas-Kaj [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544515
Kudos: 4





	A Warning to a Careless Fool

Nymphaea’s domain was vast and powerful. Nature was endlessly coursing across the planet. The magic that ran through this domain was visible in every aspect of life, it was the main power source of the world and fueled everything on Vlas-Kaj. It was only sensible to honour this. The pull of nature could be felt, even in areas it was sparse. Magic after all, came from the infinite wilds that sprawled throughout the world. 

Nymphaea slumbered in their plane. They gazed upon the world and its magic, keeping the necessary balance of nature in order. They slept for eons. They would so rarely intervene with the world. After all, why bother? Everything was functioning, it was perfect. Mortals took the magic they desired and mostly left the sprawling forests, deepest oceans, and towering mountains intact. Why would they seek to destroy something so vital to keeping the world in balance? Mortals didn’t need to be interacted with, the other gods didn’t either. So they just sat in their slumber.

However, times were changing. Not drastically. The forests still thrived, magic was abundant. However, mortals were slowly changing. Some had slowly began to disconnect themselves from the balance of nature so vital to all life and magic. Some took more than they needed. “Why?” Nymphaea would ask. Mortals were so odd. Some praised and honoured the natural world, and some destroyed and spread their habits like a disease. They definitely weren’t the majority. Though Nymphaea could sense that if this kept up, catastrophe may occur. 

Mortals stepped out of bounds far too often. Once again Nymphaea would ask “Why?” Gods didn’t do that. Gods had their purpose to keep the world functioning, as much as Nymphaea wouldn’t like to admit that for some of them. Mortals didn’t have a purpose ingrained into them. They sought purpose, they made their own destinies. Gods didn’t have that. Gods had a purpose and a task and if they ever drifted outside of that the world would descend into calamity. 

Nymphaea didn’t understand. To them, they had a purpose: to keep nature in balance, and these mortals were threatening that. They could sit and ponder all they wanted about the reason mortals would ever stray from what kept them living and functioning, but they did have the power to help. It was their job, and jobs had to be done. 

Perhaps this disconnect is what truly separated mortal from god. Purpose. Gods had a reason. They had rules and domains and stability. Nothing could threaten a god. Mortals were quite the opposite. They lived their lives never having an ultimate answer to the biggest question of all: “Why am I here?” Their lives were random and unpredictable, and their very existence could end at a moment’s notice. How sad must that be, a world without purpose. They so often defiled what had been given to them. They made their own lives and sought self-preservation and took advantage of whatever they could. Including what had been there for them to help them. They rubbed their greedy hands over the endless expanses of nature. They pillaged and stole whatever they could to better themselves with no regard for what was around them. 

Nymphaea was seething. Their purpose, the entire reason they existed, it was being threatened by _mortals_? Why must they have any authority on the situation? This was _their_ domain. They had a right to govern it how they wished. What perspective did mortals have on the balance of the entire world? They lived for so little time. Their entire time on the planet was but a blink to Nymphaea. Their anger was brewing, a storm of lighting racing through their mind.

They knew their rage could so easily be invoked. The wrath of the tempest crackled throughout them. WIldfires, thunderstorms, earthquakes, they broiled through their very being. They didn’t exactly care. They had a reason to be furious, and they had a job to do.

Concentrating the storms, they transferred their consciousness towards one of the mortals who was at the forefront of these misdeeds. They would appear in their dreams. Nymphaea so rarely physically appeared to mortals. None of them deserved to cower in the presence of magic and nature itself. Any mortal foolish enough to believe they deserved to look a god eye to eye, as an _equal_ was ignorant indeed. Ignorant of the infinite universe, the sprawling depths of the abyss and the beasts that lurked in the wilds. Nymphaea _was _the world. The world took its breaths through them. It would not exist without them or the other gods.__

__And so, they manifested themselves. They could see the mortal, a mere dot, cowering at their presence. They clearly appeared frightful. Excellent. They _should_ be terrified. _ _

__“Who are you? _What_ are you? Why are you here?” They called out. Their voice was small, insignificant really. Nymphaea wouldn’t even notice it if they weren't looking for a response. _ _

__“You fool. You know exactly who I am and why I am here,” Nymphaea snarled. Their beak opened to reveal rows of glistening teeth._ _

__“Are you… Are you the one they speak of? Nymphaea, right?” Their voice replied, shaking and quivering._ _

__“Do not use that name unless you treat it with the reverence it deserves, mortal.”_ _

__“My god, I have treated you with the utmost respect my entire life. I have served you and dedicated my worship to you.”_ _

__“Serving and worship mean _nothing_ if you undermine the very thing you supposedly serve to destroy all it stands for. You, my dear _follower,_ ” They said with a sneer, “Do the exact opposite of what you claim to stand for. You destroy all that is revered and natural in a shameless attempt to gain a meaningless monetary gain that means _nothing_ beyond an arbitrary value in your pitiful culture.”_ _

__The mortal stared, wide eyed. “I… my god. I never wished to anger you. I am taking from the land what I must use to survive.”_ _

__“Survive?” Nymphaea cackled, “You have plenty you need to survive. You and your band of wealthy aristocrats wouldn’t die from a lack of resources if 95% of your assets disappeared overnight. You’re not taking the bare minimum you need to _survive._ You’re taking and taking until the land runs dry and selling it back for a meaningless currency that you don’t even need more of. Do you _understand_ how foolish you are? Survive? What a hilarious excuse.”_ _

__“I… I’m doing what anyone would. Me and everyone else are just using what we were given to our advantage. Nothing more.”_ _

__Nymphaea gave a low laugh that rumbled throughout the dreamscape like an earthquake. The primal rage of nature crackled through the dreamland; lightning flashed in the distance, the ground began to shake, everything grew dark. Several moments passed, and the storms slowly calmed as Nymphaea regained their illusion of being calm._ _

__“You… You genuinely think you’re taking what you need. You are going to be more difficult to deal with than I thought. You know I’m giving you the easy option right? I could kill you with one flick of my talons or breath of my lungs. I could kill all your band of fools. But I am nice enough to grant you mercy from any sort of death you can imagine. I am kind enough to keep you alive even though I know what you could end up doing to Vlas-Kaj if this continues for several thousand years,” Nymphaea roared. Their patience was reaching next to nothing. How dare this mortal defy the god they claimed to revere?_ _

__“Nymphaea, I apologize if I have done anything to hurt you. But surely the planet exists for those to use it to make their lives better?”_ _

__“You continue to defy me. You continue to believe your ignorant mortal viewpoint is the correct one. Do you not see those who have died from your hand? You have the blood of thousands on your hands. You hoard your wealth and power while you let those below you suffer. You take resources and chase people out of their homes. You let those who rely on their land choke to better yourself. You are a poison to this planet. Do you know what a thousand more of people like you and your gang could do to this world? Do you DARE to turn a blind eye to your GOD telling you to stop? How ignorant and foolish must you be? Mortals. You think you know best. You think you have experience. Even the oldest of your kind are newborn children to the age of the forests, to the magic that flows through the land. You have not seen what I have seen. You are UTTERLY FOOLISH!” Nymphaea bellowed._ _

__The storms raged through Nymphaea and the dreamscape. Wildfire burned, hurricanes and tornadoes tore the lands, waves roared and crashed. They were furious. It took every inch of their immense power to not strike the mortal down in one go. But they were a merciful god. They knew better than to directly kill a mortal. Their followers would surely turn against them for striking down a worshipper of their faith._ _

__The mortal shook in fear at this. They cowered and looked smaller than ever. They took several steps back, though this was a fruitless attempt as escaping. Nymphaea knew they would just appear larger and more terrifying than before. They were utterly and truly terrified now. Their message was working. The mortal’s fears were projecting on how they perceived the hulking god before them. That is exactly what Nymphaea wanted. They wanted to make their presence known and an experience this foolish mortal would not soon forget._ _

__“My god… If I had known you would be so upset I wouldn’t-”_ _

__“Why must you twist your words into lies? Why must you act like you’ve been devoteful and honouring of my values. You can in no reasonable way tell me that you devoted enough to me to learn of the values nature honours and continue to do what you have been. You cannot turn a blind eye to those who die for your gain. This is no greater good bullshit. This is nothing but destruction. There is no way on this planet you can reasonably tell me you do not know. Do not do something to please me. Do it because it is the correct thing to do.”_ _

__“How do you know your definition of correct is what’s right? Maybe I hurt people, but I also helped others,” the mortal continued. The fear and desperation in their expression was clear. They couldn’t fight back, yet they still wanted to. What a foolish, odd thing to do. Why? Why when faced with what they knew was right, did mortals still push, still fight? Their determination was fascinating. Why, why would they continue to advocate for something they knew couldn’t be argued against. When faced with the culmination of their terrible deeds, they still continue to stand by their arguments. Why?_ _

__“You continue. You continue to argue with a being far beyond your level of comprehension. I have lived since the dawn of this planet. I have knowledge your tiny brain will never comprehend. I know what you can accomplish. Please, cease from your activities. If you stopped all work this instant you would be able to live comfortably for the rest of your pitiful existence. Stop, or I _will_ use force our next meeting. Do you understand, mortal?”_ _

__Quivering, the mortal gave a small nod. And that was that. Nymphaea was seething, though they knew better than to continue. Their job was done, for now. Now it was time to see if the mortal upheld their promise. Something told Nymphaea that they almost certainly wouldn’t. They would deal with that next time. But for now, it was time to go back to their slumber._ _


End file.
